War and Peace
by Rubine Goslay
Summary: Two chapters, two couples, two songfics. R&H feel the sting of battle, then RLNT finally know the bliss of true serenity. HBP spoilers COMPLETE!
1. War

Chapter One- War

AN-The song used in this chapter is 'Run', by No Doubt. Lyrics will be presented in _italics._

_Run_

_Running all the time_

_Running to the future _

_With you right by my side_

All around them rubble rained down, huge chunks of mortar and brick that used to be a building. The streets of London stretched out broken and smoldering before them.

"Hermione!" Ron shouted, his ripping voice nearly inaudible through the din of the raging battle. Their secret-keeper out of the way, Voldemort had sent every Death Eater at his disposal to destroy the finally located Grimauld Place, headquarters to the Order of the Phoenix.

Caught by surprise and outnumbered twenty to one, there was little to do but try desperately to escape.

_Me_

_I'm the one you chose_

_Out of all the people_

_You wanted me the most_

Regardless of the danger, Ron wasn't going anywhere without Hermione. Where the hell was she? He looked around wildly, seeing nothing but destruction and blazing red lights of curses flying through the air. He screamed her name again before he saw her, lying on the ground beneath a slab of flotsam. Fear gripping him tightly, he freed her from the wreckage with a simple 'wingardium leviosa.' She had taught him that in their first year. Panic bracing him, he crashed to his knees to rouse her.

_I'm so sorry that I'm falling_

_Help me up let's keep on running_

_Don't let me fall out of love_

"Hermione? Wake up, please, we have to get out of here!" He shook her, brushing ashes off her shoulder. Her eyes remained closed. He looked up and saw ten feet away, Kingsley fall to the killing curse, Mad Eye roaring behind him, the crutacious curse placing him in agony. "NO!"

_Running, running_

_As fast as we can_

_I really hope you make it_

_Do you think we'll make it?_

There was no one left now. No one but the two of them. In shock, he slid his arm into hers and squeezed it tightly. With a pop, they were gone, several curses hit where they had been a moment before.

Harry was still out in the world, searching for the Horcruxes. Hogwarts had closed its doors. Dumbledore was gone, taken from this world by someone he trusted. Where would they go? Where was left that was safe?

_We're running_

_Keep holding my hand_

_So we don't get separated_

With a soft thud, they landed in the one place that was still unharmed. The burrow. It should be empty, now that everyone's gone. In his old bedroom, at the top of the stairs, he set her down on his old bed. He knelt besides her, praying, something he had been finding himself doing all the time. Prayer was all they had left. Hermione was all he had left...

_Be_

_Be the one I need_

_Be the one I trust most_

_Don't stop inspiring me_

"Hermione, please, God," he whispered the last awakening charm he knew. With a gasp, she sat up, allowing him to breathe again.

"Ron, what's happened?" He couldn't answer. His throat didn't seem to want to work properly. All he could do was pull her close. "Ron?"

_Sometimes it's hard to keep on running_

_We work so much to keep it going_

_Don't make me want to give up_

"Ronald, what's happened? Why are we here?"

"They found us, Mione. They found number twelve."

"No..."

"Nobody's left. I got us out just in time..." His voice cracked under the terrible strain of relaying the truth.

"No!" Tears welled in her weary eyes. "Oh, Ron, what will we do now? Where will we go?"

"We've got to hide. We've got to run. We'll stay together...maybe we can try and find Harry. In the morning we can head out. For now, you need to rest, if you can."

They sat for a time, deep in mourning. They were two people, adrift in a war, with no means to end it. At sunrise, all was still quiet, and he watched her sleep, and waited for her to wake on her own. When she did, he announced that they were ready to leave. All hope was lost for England. They would find Harry and help him find the Horcruxes.

"Hermione, wait...before we go, I need to tell you something incase we don't make it through the next attack."

"Ron, what..."

"I love you, Hermione. I always have. Let's go."

_Running, running_

_As fast as we can_

_I really hope you make it_

_Do you think we'll make it?_

_We're running_

_Keep holding my hand_

_So we don't get separated_

FIN

AN- Yes, i know that was sad, but put down the razor and pick up the next chapter, and read it, and you will be all happy again! Please let me know if you find room for improvement.


	2. Peace

Chapter Two- Peace

AN- The song used in this chapter is 'Dance with You', by Live. Lyrics will be presented in _italics._

_Sitting on the beach_

_The island king of love_

_Deep in Fijian Seas_

_Deep in some blissful dream_

It had been like a revelation. The thing they prayed for, that they dared not believe could happen, did happen. Harry had found and destroyed all of the Horcruxes. The cup, the snake, Ravenclaws sword, the locket. All found, all destroyed, along with Voldemort.

Yes, Harry had defeated him at last. He had gone from 'the boy who lived', to 'the chosen one', to the 'savior of wizardkind'.

Remus Lupin reflected on this as he lay upon white sands, watching the tide drift lazily in. Nymphadora lay in his lap, asleep, and soaking in the brilliant sun.

_Where the goddess finally sleeps_

_In the lap of her lover_

_Subdued in all her rage_

The rays danced serenely over the water, bathing their beach in an ethereal glow. Surely she would want to see this. He gave her a little nudge. "Dora, darling, wake up. Look at the ocean."

She made an amusing noise of waking and turned her head to view.

_And I am aglow with the taste of the demons driven out_

_And happily replaced with the presence of real love_

_The only one who saves_

"Look at that, Dora. Isn't it beautiful?" As a reply, she kissed his tanning chest and snuggled into his sun-warmed body.

_I wanna dance with you_

_I see a world where people live and die with grace_

_The karmic ocean dried up and leave no trace_

Remus Lupin had never put much stock in miracles before, perhaps because he never dared. It was easier for him to face his life if he just accepted it for what it was. Lycanthropy had doomed him to a life lived alone, as he dared not let anyone get too close, lest he contaminate them.

And Tonks had certainly done her best to tempt him. But when she tested his resolve, he remembered what happened to those who did get close. Lily, James, Sirius, then Dumbledore, all gone, all taken from him. He would not let that happen to her. He wouldn't let her get too close. Yet now, it didn't seem to matter. What was the point in stopping love? It that was what this was...

_I wanna dance with you_

_I see a sky full of the stars that change our minds_

_And lead us back to a world we would not face_

"Remus, say it again. Tell me how we got to this place."

"We won, Dora. The war is over," he recanted. "What could possibly be a greater reason to take a vacation? And with what better company?" She smiled and stretched. All the tension he had grown used to seeing in her face had vanished, leaving her more beautiful than ever.

_The stillness in your eyes_

_Convinces me that I_

_I don't know a thing_

A question, new and unpleasant rolled into his mind. True, they were here together now, but now that they were free to be...did she still want...abruptly he was compelled to make it real, to make certain that he was not dreaming. Could she really be his?

_I been around the world and I've tasted all the wines_

_A half a billion times came sickened to your shores_

_You show me what this life is for_

He loved her, and he could not deny it anymore than he could stop the tide from coming in. Now that he was finally free to say it, did she still want to hear it?

_I wanna dance with you_

_I see a world where people live and die with grace_

_The karmic ocean dried up and leave no trace_

_I wanna dance with you_

_I see a sky full of the stars that change our minds_

_And lead us back to a world we would not face_

He looked at her. She was lying in the warm, pure sand next to him, her eyes closed once more. Every muscle in her body relaxed, joy painted across her faultless face.

He couldn't do it. Not at this twinkling, not when she was so happy, he couldn't risk spoiling this perfect moment. He sighed quietly and shook his head.

_In this altered state_

_Full of so much pain and rage_

_You know we've got to find a way to let it go_

It wasn't long before Tonks stirred from her tranquil state and wanted to go swimming. Remus, who normally preferred to stay dry, resisted. But with the sparkling, crystal blue water beckoning, and a persistent metamorphmagus pushing him, he soon gave in.

Cool water lapped at his knees, the sand soft and smooth beneath his feet. She dove into the waves with gusto, swimming as if she had not been able to do so in years.

"Remus! Come out further! The waves are excellent!" She called to him. Reserves held him back.

Still laughing from her last tidal confrontation, she turned to see where he was, still standing close to shore. Turning her back completely to the ocean, she faced him, ready to call his name again when a huge wave roared up behind her, slapping her into the water.

"TONKS!" Remus rushed forward and dove into the water to retrieve her. Her arm slung over his shoulder, her coughs quickly turned to laughter as he brought her back to land.

_Sittin' on the beach_

_The island king of love_

_Deep in Fijian Seas_

_Deep in the heart of it all where the goddess finally sleeps_

_After eons of war and lifetimes_

_She's smilin' and free, nothin' left_

_But a cracking voice and a song, oh lord_

The absurdity at laughing at nearly drowning made him laugh, too. Her joy was contagious and spreading. He pulled her close to him. "Are you alright?"

"I've never been better in my life," she grinned, her dark eyes twinkling, burning. "Remus, I have to tell you something," she said, suddenly quite serious. "Whether you want to hear it or not, please, just let me say it."

"Dora, I..."

"I love you, Remus. Please let me."

She had said it. And his response, after a second's pause, was to kiss her, and to let her know in this kiss exactly how he felt.

_I wanna dance with you _

_I see a world where people live and die with grace_

_The karmic ocean dried up and leave no trace_

_I wanna dance with you_

_I see a sky full of the stars that change our minds_

_And lead us back to a world we would not face_

_We would not face _

_We would not face_

_We would not face_

_We would not face_

_We would not face_

FIN

AN- Yay! We are all happy now. Please review and let me know what you thought of this effort.


End file.
